Nostradamus Edgar
; ; | residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 28(Biologically) 80(Mentally) | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = March 30th | height = 7'8 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Kaimu Kaimu no Mi | dfename = Nothing Nothing Fruit | dfmeaning = Pure Nothing | dftype = Paramecia }} Edgar Nostradamus is chef and pirate from the age of Gol D. Roger that worked as a chef in Pucci before becoming the chef on the ship of The Ghost Pirates. He was trapped out of reality by his own devil fruit for years and years. Upon finally achieving the power to return from nothing Edgar re-entered the world, ready to find out how the world had changed since he'd left it. He ate the Nothing Nothing Fruit and became a Nothing Human. History Edgar Nostradamus was born in the beginning ages of piracy, back when pirates such as Gol D. Roger still rode the waves. He was born on the small island of within the first half of the grand line. He was enamored by the pirates that passed through to stop in The Gourmet City a place where all could enjoy good food. Being within a city of cooks the young boy decided to learn to cook, thinking it may land him a place on one of the ships. He got jobs at many eateries, mostly leaving due to his lack of skills. Though as time went on he learned more and more, surviving in the chef eat chef world of Pucci. By the age of 20 Edgar was one of the top chefs in the city, using a unique adaptive style to make his dishes cater towards whoever he was serving. He opened a small establishment with some friends of his near the harbor known as The Pearl with the outer parts of the restaurant being shaped like an oyster. It was a small place but a favorite among sailors, choosing it for the great food at much lower prices than the rest of the food in Pucci. Eventually a pirate crew came through led by man named Bart Terwilliger. He invited the head chef, Edgar, to join his crew and cook for them. His old cook had been let go for accidentally poisoning a couple of his crew-mates. Edgar gladly accepted and left to sail the sea with The Ghost Pirates. They were a scrappy crew but a strong one nevertheless, reaching the New World. During one of their many expeditions through the islands of the new world Edgar found and ate a devil fruit. Almost immediately he felt himself change but noticed nothing. He walked back to the ship but when he called out to his captain there was no response, they did not notice him. That night they even talked about getting a new chef, seeing as they hadn't had one since the guy who poisoned them. Edgar was at a loss for words and for the next 52 years followed his old friends through the world, watching them all eventually die. He stayed upon the final island they visited for the rest of his days, attempting to go back to the world. With much work and brainstorming he finally worked out the powers of his fruit and what it was that he truly was, nothing. With his final realization he began practicing bringing himself back to the world. At first he could only appear on that island for two to three hours but soon he was there for days. Finally he pulled himself back and anchored their, now in a much diffident time in a very changed world. He repaired the old ship as well as he could and took to the seas. Appearance To those who have seen him Edgar looks like quite the tall man, reaching 7'8. While not being gigantic he towers over the average human. His build is quite muscular due to his physically prime body and ship work but still lean enough to be graceful in the kitchen. His hair is spiked and shaggy, reaching around his face and past his neck. His hair has a very dark green color, being quite close to black. He also wears a bandanna around his head, using it to tie his hair into a ponytail if needed be. His eyes are both light blue like the tropical shallows in the sun. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye in the daylight and over his left eye in the dark. This practice has given him extremely powerful vision during both hours of the day. Edgar wears a basic black tank top with a brown bandolier over it to carry various objects. Over that he wears red coat that usually sits on his shoulders, fluttering in the breeze. Below he wears a pair of white pants and black boots. Personality Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Devil Fruit Edgar Nostradamus ate the Nothing Nothing Fruit (Kaimu Kaimu no Mi) giving him the ability to quite literally become nothing. Interestingly this fruit actually requires the user to at least master its most basic ability immediately once they eat it. Upon eating the fruit they are immediately made nothing, simply an observer to reality. However once they master the first ability of the fruit they are able to freely make themselves nothing whenever they like. To become nothing means they can view but not interact with the world, floating above whatever surface they are over and phasing through anything in their path. Upon becoming nothing the user is also forgotten by the entire world, even if there are written records or wanted posters people wont remember them. However as soon as they become something again they are remembered. However it is not noticeable as peoples minds believe that they never didn't think he was there, forgetting their forgetting of him. This is an extremely useful escape fruit as as long as the user remains nothing they cannot and will not be pursed as no one remembers them or anything about them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Edgar is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Edgar can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Busoshoku Haki Edgar is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Edgar is also capable of extending his haki to his weapons. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. He also has the ability to counter hits to himself by adding his own haki to them. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Edgar is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. Quotes Trivia